


Birthday Cake

by CastielSaltzman



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-10 13:10:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielSaltzman/pseuds/CastielSaltzman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the first birthday Alaric has after a relatively normal year. Damon wants it to be special and like how normal birthdays should be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Cake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saltzatore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltzatore/gifts).



> Ric never turned into a serial killer and Elena still died at the end 3x22. No coming back for her. This is a couple years after all that drama, like my other dalaric fic. Unbeta’d. This is the birthday sex I promised my darling saltzatore. Happy birthday, gorgeous. I love you so much.  
> Also. All the credit in the world for that hip biting thing goes to pleasebekidding because I read it there first and fell instantly in love with it just like birthday girl. Goddamn. That scar is my favourite.

~

Damon fell right on his stomach, out of breath and entirely spent. Ric slowly slipped out of him and rolled over to collapse beside him. Breathing was also a struggle for him. After Damon finally came back down from cloud nine he rolled onto his back and winced for a moment but then smiled big and looked at Alaric. “You know, I’m a vampire and I heal and all but jesus Christ, Ric. I feel like I’m going to actually be sore this time,” he joked. He heard a laugh come from the other man and it made the vampire smile even more. “I’m not as young as I used to be, Damon. I’ll probably feel it in the morning too,” after Alaric spoke, the both of them laid there in silence until Damon could hear Ric’s breathing and heart settle into that familiar pattern of sleep.

The elder Salvatore was glad he wasn’t entirely spent because he had plans. Plans that required the element of surprise and now that Alaric was dead asleep, Damon had at least a few hours to himself to get the ball rolling. He quietly rolled himself out of bed and found his pants then ran down the hall to the other bathroom and rinsed himself off and slipped them on. After, he made his way to the kitchen, where it would all take place.

~

Damon wasn’t a romantic person. He didn’t generally do surprises. He also didn’t really do birthdays. The last time he celebrated a birthday with someone and made a big deal about it, it was Elena’s birthday and someone had died at the end of the night. After that year Damon never made a big deal about birthday’s. Even Alaric’s. And Alaric never seemed to mind, he didn’t like to be reminded that he was aging while his vampire boyfriend was forever young.  
  
Damon didn’t do surprises or birthdays, but this birthday Damon was entirely determined to make it special. It was their first full year together that there had been no drama. Their lives had moved along quietly. They were together and the town was safe. There was no external threats, no original problems. Damon even calmed down himself. It was their first normal year and Damon figured that Alaric should have a normal birthday.

The vampire tapped into the prior knowledge he had and got out all the key ingredients to bake a cake. He was no pro baker but whenever he did make something, people liked it. So while Alaric was sleeping, Damon would burn that midnight oil and make him the most delicious birthday cake he ever put in his mouth.  
  
It didn’t take him long to have everything in their separate pans and the oven ready to go. Damon was going for a 3 layer chocolate cake and once it was baking, he was going to make some homemade frosting. He was getting a little too into it and by the time a couple more hours passed, Damon actually had a 5 layer cake. The top 3 layers were chocolate with chocolate in the middle and the bottom two were vanilla with strawberry filling. He doesn’t know why it turned out that like. It just happened. He sadly didn’t even remember if Alaric liked strawberries.

Damon spent the remainder of the night actually decorating the thing. He was very pleased with himself when he was entirely finished. He just hoped to god Ric would like it. And if he didn’t, Damon hoped he would at least appreciate the gesture. If not, Damon would end up on his knees and make him forget there even was a cake. For some weird reason, as of late, Ric had been waking up when the sun comes up. The timing for him being finished was almost too perfect.

He carried the tray with the cake upstairs and nudged open his door with his foot. Just like he predicted, Alaric was stirring in the bed. He sat up and rubbed at his tired eyes then looked at Damon. “Damon? What’re you doing?” he sounded sleepy and Damon loved it when Ric sounded all sleepy. He watched as Alaric completely woke up and by that time he was at the man’s side of the bed with the tray held out. Now Alaric could finally see the cake with a single candle on the top of it. Damon did a balancing act and held the cake with one arm and managed to fish a lighter out of his pocket and light the candle.

“I made you a cake,” he said matter-of-factly.

The look on Alaric’s face was one that Damon wished he could capture on film. It went from shock to confusion back to shock to a frown then a smile then back to a frown. “I forgot it was my birthday,” Ric said as he stared the massive cake in front of him. Damon watched him as he looked at the candle.

“Well. I didn’t, so blow out the candle. There’s only one because it’s been a year since we’ve have any evil villain drama. A normal year. A normal birthday. Humor me.”

Alaric looked up at Damon and then to the cake. A genuine smile crawled across his face as he leaned in to blow out the candle.

“Wanna know what I wished for?”

“What? You aren’t supposed to tell me or it won’t come true.”

“Birthday sex.”

“Oh.”

~

It didn’t take long for the cake to end up on a table across the room and Damon to end up naked in bed with Alaric. Birthday sex was something Damon could definitely do. He could do it and enjoy it and he was glad Alaric wished for it. Sure Damon would have done it anyway. But it was nice to know they were on the same page, sort of.  
Damon was on his back looking up at the man above him, “Shouldn’t I be the one on top of you? You’re birthday. You shouldn’t be doing the work.” He raised a brow and eyed the man as he awaited an answer.

“Yeah, technically your right. But I wanted a taste of that frosting first and I don’t know if you noticed it but,” Ric didn’t finish talking. Instead he leaned down and licked up Damon’s stomach, where some frosting somehow ended up. It caused the vampire to shiver at the sensation.

After Ric got the frosting off, Damon used his strength to flip them over. Now he was on top of Ric. “Fine with me. But my turn now. I think I want a taste,” he smirked and soon disappeared down Ric’s body.

He was all bites and kisse as he made his way down Ric’s torso and between his legs. Once he was eye level with Ric’s already interested cock, he looked up and grinned again. Damon would always say this was his favourite part because he loved the taste of Alaric almost as much as he loved Alaric.

His wrapped around the base of Alaric’s thick length as Damon opened his eager lips to take him in. His tongue was constantly moving against him as he took him further in until he was hitting the back of his throat. Damon finally broke eye contact because he couldn’t stop from closing his eyes and groaning at the feeling of Ric filling up his mouth entirely. It was so fucking perfect how they always fit together in every way.

Alaric was already whimpering and when Damon stilled, Ric thrusted his hips up, just slightly. He needed Damon to move, not linger like that. Alaric could have sworn the vampire did it on purpose at times. Just to drive him crazy. The smallest thrust of his hips spurred Damon back into action and he was once again moving his mouth around Alaric, swallowing him down every time he took him completely back in. Both of them were always grateful that vampires didn’t need to breathe. Damon never needed to stop or slow down. And this morning, he didn’t do either.

His pace was almost brutal and when he heard Alaric panting and felt him tightening up beneath him, he slowed his motions. He wasn’t going to deny Ric climax, but he wasn’t going to rush it once it was almost there either. He moved slowly to milk every moan and gasp of Damon’s name out of the man. And soon, like usual, Alaric was crying out and spilling into Damon’s mouth.

Not a single drop of Alaric was ever, ever, wasted. Damon swallowed him up and pulled away to let Ric slip out of his mouth for the first time since the whole encounter started.

“Fuck, Damon,” Ric was still breathless and it made Damon beam with pride. He did this to Alaric. On an daily basis. It did a certain something to Damon to know he was the one bringing this man pleasure in this intimate way.

He made his way up Alaric’s body and smirked as he looked down at Ric’s face. Alaric always made the best faces after he comes. He looks so fucking happy and blissed out that Damon can never get enough of it. “Happy birthday,” Damon said quietly.

Ric’s eyes flew open and he raised a brow at the vampire, “Oh I’m not done yet man. Give me five minutes. Your ass is mine. I said birthday sex. Not birthday head.”

Damon felt his cock twitch at the things Alaric was saying. If there was one thing Damon loved the most in bed next to the taste of Ric, it was Ric being forceful with him. There wasn’t a single person in the entire world that Damon was comfortable enough either than him that he could let someone handle him like that in bed.

“Oh really now?” Damon asked with that trademark smirk plastered on his face. He wanted it so badly and Alaric was the only one who gave it to him in the just right way.

“Yeah really.”

~

Exactly five minutes later, Alaric had Damon under him again and was slowly moving two lubed up fingers in the vampire. He was stretching him out just enough and prepping him, just enough. They both knew Damon would recover if he just went on with it but Ric was still courteous.

Soon enough, Alaric was taking Damon again and again, making the vampire cry out was he drove into him and hit that one sweet spot so many times. It should be a sin to feel that good and really, it probably was. Not that either of them cared.

Damon came before Alaric did and Alaric followed shortly after.

But this time, it was different between the two of them. After Alaric collapsed he immediately looked at Damon.

“Damon?” he asked through heavy breathing.

“Mmmm?” Damon looked over at Alaric.

“You know how I said when I was ready to, maybe I’d let you drink from me?”

Damon forced himself to pay closer attention. This was something big. He knew it. He could feel it.

“Yeah, I remember that.”

“You can. Now. If you want.”

“Ric--”

As if he knew Damon would ask him, Alaric said, “I’m sure,” then he sat up and moved close against Damon’s body.

“Do you have a preference where..?” Showing this much concern before feeding on someone was something Damon never did. But this was Alaric and he was actually concerned.

Ric nodded, “Somewhere no one will really see but we’ll both know it’s there. You know?”

Damon nodded in agreement. “So… where?” He sat up and draped an arm across Ric’s waist.

“Here,” Alaric grabbed Damon’s hand and rested it above a spot on his hip. Damon could feel his pulse through the place where his hand was just placed.

This was so much more than birthday sex. This was a really huge step for the two of them.

Not a single word was exchanged again between the two of them while Damon moved to kiss down Ric’s body. He was going to do his best to make this enjoyable for Alaric or it’d never happen again.

Before his let his instincts take over he looked up at Ric for reassurance that it was okay and Ric nodded at him and smiled. So fangs came out and Damon leaned in and he did his best to be gentle and not tear at him when he sank his teeth in. He felt Alaric tense but then instantly relax.

The vampire groaned the moment the blood filled his mouth. Ric was delicious. Absolutely delicious. But. Damon didn’t want to make him a meal. He wasn’t offered a meal and Damon wanted so much to have this happen again so he pulled back after that brief, but so perfect, taste. He slowly licked at the drops remaining there and then moved up to Alaric’s face. Damon was gently holding one hand over where the bite was like he was scared that if he moved it, Ric would bleed out and die. It was irrational but he still didn’t remove his hand.

“I can give you some of my blood if you want that to heal right now,” Damon didn’t ask and didn’t make it sound like a demand either. It was just a suggestion. And it looked like Alaric was considering it.

“Just a little bit.”

This was way, way, way, more than just birthday sex.

Damon bit into his wrist and held it up to Ric and Alaric drank from him. Just briefly. It was almost like he didn’t at all. Damon would have thought he never did if he didn’t feel the skin under his hand slowly knit back together. He drank just enough to cover the wound but it’d scar. It’d be their little secret.

“Ric. Can I tell you something without you freaking out?”

That statement was usually an opening to a big long, really bad, conversation. So hearing it made Ric’s heart drop. Moment wasn’t entirely ruined. But it sure as hell wasn’t kept on the happy track. Or so he thought.

He sighed. “Yeah, I guess you can.”

For a brief moment, Alaric was scared it was going to be Damon getting rid of him finally. Getting rid of his old man. Forty years old on this day.  
“I—I uh. Well Ric. This might be a cliché time to say it. But. I love you.”

Damon blurted it right out and it caught both of them off guard with how easily it came from him.

Alaric was expecting something else and Damon was expecting himself to chicken out. So both of them looked shocked. Ric’s face went through a wide range of emotions a second time that morning. From shock all the way to happy.

“You know, I was worried you’d be giving me the ‘you’re old, I’m young, it’s not really doing it for me’ speech.”

Damon frowned at that.

“I’d never say that to you. I’d never do that to you. I mean it, Ric. I love you.”

The serious look on Damon’s face almost made Alaric laugh. He was never that serious unless he was angry and murderous. But he knew just was well that Damon did mean was he saying.

“Well I love you too. Just so you know. And now I’m hungry.”

And right on cue, Alaric’s stomach grumbled.

“Well there’s plenty of cake.”

~  


The rest of the day was spent in their room. Between bed and shower and cake. They were both equally spent by the time the sun was setting and no one heard a single word from them the whole next day while they slept to recover from it all.

When Alaric finally woke up rested a couple days later he decided he liked his birthday again.  



End file.
